You Make Me Crazier
by MissMadonna24
Summary: Eli and Clare broke up two years ago, but when they meet again and Clare has a new boyfriend, how will things go? Will Eli win back the girl of his dreams? Will Clare pick the "perfect" boy that treats her like a princess? Or the one who makes her want to pull her hair out and scream in public? I HOPE NO ONE HAS ALREADY DONE A STORY JUST LIKE THIS. My first eclare story!


Clare and Eli had broken up once again, only this time, the space between them only continued to grow and the time apart didn't help that. Eli had Imogen and Clare had Jake, at least for a while. Their relationship ended after about 6 months when she caught Jake kissing Jenna. Another boyfriend stolen from the baby mama. She cursed herself for letting Jenna get to her so badly, every guy she met Clare wondered if they would find Jenna their type.

It was until all the seniors graduated and went their own ways did she meet a guy named Travis in her journalism course. There weren't any issues between the two of them, he was perfect, they were perfect. They never fought, Travis being one to just back down and agree to whatever Clare said when things got tough, just to avoid an argument. He was a sweet boy, only ever wanting to please her and treated her like a princess. He was more than prince charming, more than perfect, he was everything a girl wanted.

It had been about two years since her break up with Eli and she and Travis were going to be celebrating their one year anniversary very soon. Clare and Travis came down to her mom's for Christmas, enjoying the break from school and the time with their loved ones.

That's the other thing about Travis, Clare's parents absolutely loved him, he knew just what to say to impress just about anyone he met.

It was snowing not too far from the house one day, and it only took one plead from Clare to go to the snow before Travis packed up the truck with some blankets and thermoses of hot chocolate and off they went.

The two were in the middle of making a snowman when a running and laughing girl caught her attention. She knew that laugh, it was faintly familiar. Looking at the girl, she knew that face anywhere and sure enough another familiar face was chuckling as he watched her.

Eli.

Her heart felt like it stopped in her chest, it was strange seeing him after such a long time. He still looked the same, only his features were even more distinct and he looked like he had been working out by the way his jacket hugged his arms.

Only moments later was she looking into his eyes as he seemed to notice her not too far away too. His face looked a bit shocked, she could still read the little glints of emotion his face showed even though so many others argued that he showed no emotion, just wore a straight face.

She knew that was untrue though, she had seem every emotion imaginable on his face.

Suddenly a snowball hit her face, followed by a happy laugh and she turned to her boyfriend Travis with her jaw dropped. "Oh it's on!" She laughed, grabbing a snowball and fighting him for a good ten minutes, very aware of Eli's stare burning into her head.

Their snowball war was ended when Imogen appeared. "Hi Clare Bear." She smirked, her arm locking around Eli's as he followed her over.

"Oh, hey." Clare responded awkwardly, unable to take her eyes off Eli and it seemed like he had the same problem.

"Who's your little friend?" "Oh, I'm her boyfriend, Travis." He introduced himself and stuck out his hand, shaking Imogen's and Eli's, though Eli's face seemed stiff and his jaw was set. Was he…jealous? Clare asked herself. No, that's crazy, we haven't seen each other in years.

She was pulled from his mental debate as Travis' phone rang, she watched as he talked before hanging up and looking to her. "I need to take you home, my dad needs a hand in the shop, one of the guys didn't show up today and they're booked. Sorry to end the fun, princess, I'll bring you back tomorrow and make it up to you." She put on a small pout. "I'll just walk home, I just want to stay here a bit longer."

"I'm not so sure you should be walking alone." Her boyfriend said hesitantly, he was always so worried about her safety, it was adorable.

"I can take her home." Eli offered and Clare mentally screamed no, but Travis was already saying a thank you and giving her a long and happy kiss before leaving her with an 'I love you'.

Clare looked back to Imogen and Eli and shook her head. "I'll just walk myself home, he's over protective, I'll be fine, but thanks." She tried to walk away, but Eli stopped her. "Eh eh eh, I said I was going to drive you home, what kind of guy would I be if I let a lady walk home all alone?" He smirked that damn smirk that she loved so much. "Really Eli, it fi-"

"Oh, I have to go home too, I didn't realize how long we've been here." Imogen said quickly as she looked at her watch. Wait, she wasn't riding with Eli? She said goodbye before walking in the direction of the parking lot, leaving the two to stand there awkwardly.

"No she's not my girlfriend still, we're just best friends." Eli broke . "I didn't ask." Clare said, though they both know she was thinking it.

"You look good." Clare commented, trying to make things less awkward, "I feel good, doctors cut back my pills." He said with that crooked smile, causing Clare to smile. "Really? That's great!" He just nodded and they began walking around in the snow.

"So Travis, where'd you meet him?" Eli asked, trying to be casual. "He was in one of my classes my freshmen year." "What class?" "Journalism." She answered in a slow and curious tone, wondering what was with his sudden interest.

"He wants to be a journalist?" "What's up with the 20 questions?" "Just being curious." "Fine, then I get to ask you questions too." She smirked at him. "And yes, he wants to be a journalist. So my turn, do you still drink coffee every morning?" He shot her a weird look and nodded. "Couldn't get through the day without it." She laughed, very Eli.

"How long have you two been together?" "A year on the 1st." "He asked you out on New Years?" "Yup, and that was two questions. Do you still listen to Cartel when you're stressed? Headphones or ear buds?" "Of course, it relaxes me, why change something that works? And headphones, always headphones."

Their questions went on for a while longer, Eli asking everything he could think of about her and Travis and she asked him every weird little nothing-important questions.

He drove her home and they sang along to the radio like old times. Things were pretty comfortable for how long it had been since they saw each other.

"I still have two more questions." He smirked as she stepped out of the car. "You still have my number?" He nodded a little embarrassed that he'd never gotten rid of it. "Call me." She smirked, closing the door and walking inside.

* * *

Clare was in the kitchen when Eli called, causing her to run into the other room to answer it as quick as she could. "Hey, baby." Her voice came over the phone in a perky yet loving tone, Clare, forgetting that Eli was going to call, automatically expected it to be Travis and didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Can't say I haven't missed hearing that." You could literally hear his smirk on the line and that caused Clare to straighten up. "Oh, Eli, sorry I was hoping- I thought it was Travis. I've been waiting for him to call me all night." "Dude still hasn't called? It's like ten." "I know, but maybe the shop kept him in late." She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince herself of that, or just stating a true possibility, either way, Eli wasn't exactly buying it, he knew Clare's unsure tone all too well and that was definitely it.

The two talked like all those nights back when they were together, it was great how their friendship just picked up and they both had so much to talk about, so much to catch up on. When Clare finally collapsed in her bed, it was about one a.m. "Wow, it's late." She said quietly on the phone, not wanting to wake her parents up in the other room.

"Oh, I guess it is, you getting tired?" "A little, yes, but you still have two more questions, or did you forget the real reason you called?" She tried to joke, only getting "What if I just wanted to talk to you?" as a response. "Just ask." She giggled, waiting a few moments for Eli to ask.

"Do you still have our Romeo and Juliet video?" He asked a little slowly, truth was, that was all he watched once he got home and as much as she would hate to admit it, she watched it from time to time too. "I couldn't get myself to delete it? Now do you still hate matching your socks?" She knew he never liked to match his socks, said it was a waste of time, but whenever he was looking for a pair, he always got annoyed and said he was going to start matching them to save him time in the morning. It always made her laugh.

"I tried to match them, but got too annoyed. Though I keep the dinosaur pair together, you just can't break up a dinosaur family." That caused her to let out her signature giggle, Clare had gotten him dinosaur socks as a joke one year with his birthday present because he bought her a neon orange beanie on hers.

"Now, why haven't you asked me anything personal? Everything you're asking is silly and here I am practically interrogating you on your life." You could hear his voice die off on the other end and Clare bit her lip, leaving a long pause before she spoke.

"Because it was those silly little things that made up the boy I fell in love with, those are just a few of the things I remember you liking or hating or doing every day. I know you've changed Eli, we both have, but you don't just turn into a completely different person. I guess I just wanted to see if the boy I fell in love with was still in there." She sighed.

"And is he?" Eli's voice asked quietly over the other end. The question wasn't hard for her to answer, in one day they had managed to talk for over five hours and not have a real awkward moment. "That was your last question." She said softly. "Please..Clare." His voice sounded almost pleading, like he _needed_ to know.

"My turn. blue eyes or brown." Now that question sounded innocent, but they both knew that this was her one personal question. It wasn't a matter of eye color, it was a comparison between her or Imogen, who did he love more?

"Blue, they're just one beautiful thing about a beautiful person." She thanked the gods that this was a conversation over the phone because she had a blush all over her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Eli." "Goodnight, blue eyes."

"Oh, and Eli?" Eli just made a 'hm' noise, acknowledging her. "Yes.. he is. But I could have told you that the moment you dropped me off on my doorstep."

Before he could even respond, the line went dead, leaving him with a dorky smile on his face that matched her own. Like two parts of a whole, they both pulled out their laptops and fell asleep to Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**Hey guys so this is my first Eclare story, hope you guys like it. The beginning was a little rocky when I was writing it out because I've been so sick, but I don't think it turned out too terribly. Please let me know if you guys want to see something happen or critics on my work, everything is welcomed. **

**No I don't own Degrassi, duh, but this is a disclaimer. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but of course reviews will motivate me to post faster.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
